A visit to Osaka
by Shou Rei
Summary: Tsuzuki and Hisoka goes to Osaka... what will happen? Will Tsuzuki kill himself with sweets or is Hisoka gonna kick his partners butt? Whose this girl taki'n care of Muraki either? Matte! Is Muraki still alive after that whole Kyoto freak-out!


Origin: Yami no Matsuei  
  
Genre: General  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
NOTE: Story is set after Kyoto chapter.  
  
  
  
* *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters of Yami no Matsuei doesn't belong to me.  
  
They all belong to Matsushita Yokou.^__^  
  
* *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *  
  
Chapter 1: Osaka Ark, part 1  
  
Episode 1  
  
[Summoning Department]  
  
Tsuzuki: It has been three long months since that unfortunate incident  
  
happened, nee Hisoka?  
  
Hisoka: Yeah... but i still can't believe that Muraki is still alive...  
  
  
  
Tsuzuki: At least not a single crime has been committed these days.  
  
Hisoka: I guess you're right Tsuzuki.  
  
::As the two talked a mad scientist popped out of nowhere.::  
  
Watari: Tsuzuki-san! Hisoka-san! Look at my new invention! His name's  
  
Jason-kun.   
  
Tsuzuki: Jason-kun? Wow...  
  
Hisoka: (Oi Tsuzuki, how come all his inventions name is Jason-kun?)  
  
Tsuzuki: (Beats me...)  
  
Watari: Isn't it great?! Oi, Tsuzuki-san, Hisoka-san, What are you  
  
talking about?  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
Tsuzuki: I,Iia... ano Watari-san? How does it work?  
  
Hisoka: Yeah, i was wondering the same thing.  
  
Watari: Good question! Its a miniature mecha maid. It can cook, clean   
  
the house, it can even do laundry! isn't it magnificent!?  
  
Tsuzuki: EHHH! It can?! What a great invention! You think it can clean  
  
my room?  
  
Watari: Of course! any mess, Jason-kun can clean up!  
  
Hisoka: Great but why does your Jason-kun produce sparks?  
  
Watari: Sparks???  
  
::Watari then looked at Jason-kun and noticed what Hisoka was saying.::  
  
Watari: IIA! JASON-KUN!!!  
  
::He then zoomed out of the room crying, as he ran into Tatsumi.::  
  
Tatsumi: What's with him?  
  
Hisoka: Nothing. His invention just malfunctioned.  
  
Tsuzuki: Poor Watari-san.  
  
Tatsumi: Oh yes, Konoe-san wants to see you in his office... now.  
  
::So Tsuzuki and Hisoka, accompanied by Tatsumi, went to Konoe.::  
  
[Konoe's Office]  
  
Tsuzuki: Hey chief Tatsumi-san said you wanted to see us. Why?  
  
Konoe: You see...  
  
Tsuzuki: Does this mean you miss me?! Oh chief, i miss you too!  
  
Konoe: THAT'S NOT THE REASON! NOW BEHAVE YOUR SELF, SHUT UP, AND SIT  
  
DOWN TSUZUKI-SAN!  
  
Tsuzuki: Yes chief...  
  
Konoe: Now back to what i was saying when i was rudely interrupted.  
  
Look at this picture.  
  
::Konoe then handed a photo of a young girl of about 15 of age.::  
  
Tsuzuki: Heh... Kawaii nee!  
  
Hisoka: So?  
  
Konoe: So look at it closely. Look at it carefully.  
  
Tuzuki: Nee, nee who is she?  
  
Konoe: Her name is Kasumi, Minobu Kasumi. She will be your new job.  
  
Hisoka: Job? What do you mean by "OUR NEW JOB?!"  
  
Konoe: You see Hisoka-san... Minobu-san has recently been targeted by  
  
demons. And murders have been happening all arond Osaka the past  
  
few weeks.  
  
Hisoka: So what's her connection to all the murders then?!  
  
Konoe: Since the demons tend to loose sight of her, they kill anyone  
  
that fancies them or anyone around.  
  
Tuzuki: Wait... how could we not know of this? We check all the files  
  
of all the people that die everyday. What happened? Why didn't  
  
we know about the other murders?  
  
Tatsumi: All the mysterious deaths of people has not been recorded for   
  
the fact that their deaths were unknown.  
  
Tsuzuki: so that explains it... chief, what do you want us to do?  
  
Konoe: I thought you'd never ask. Guard the girl. She has an ability  
  
that attracs or something that attracs those demons.  
  
Tsuzuki: Roger! Come on Hisoka.  
  
Hisoka: Are you nuts! I'm NOT taking care of some girl! But i cant let  
  
you do it alone or that 'incident' might happen again.  
  
Tsuzuki: Hisoka... Okay! Let's go! Let's go to... um... where are we  
  
to go?  
  
Konoe: Go to Osaka. You'll find her there.  
  
Tsuzuki: Okay! Hisoka, let's go to Osaka!  
  
::Meanwhile in Osaka, Minobu was in her house having her daily check-up  
  
with her personal caretaker.::  
  
Kasumi: Nee, nee Muraki sensei... why do you take care of me?  
  
Muraki: Because you took care of me too when you found me in Kyoto.   
  
Dont you remember, Kasumi-san?  
  
-Flashback-  
  
[Kyoto]  
  
Muraki: I...m going... to... g...et y...  
  
*Faint*  
  
::As Muraki fainted a young girl on a trip passed by and saw him. He   
  
was woulnded and hurt from how he looked. Out of pity, the girl took  
  
the stranger to the hispital for treatment. She paid for everything,  
  
medical bill, operation, medicine, and everything that was used for   
  
the stranger's stay in the said hospital. Ten days have passed, his   
  
sleep has been disturbed when he dreamt about his half brother and how  
  
this brother of his killed his parents.::  
  
Muraki: NO!  
  
*huff* *huff*  
  
::Muraki tried to catch his breath as he woke up from his long sleep.  
  
He than saw the young girl comfortably sleeping beside the bed he was   
  
sleeping in.::  
  
Muraki: w, where am i? What's all this?  
  
::As he was talking to himself the young girl woke up and saw that the  
  
stranger had already woken up.::  
  
Kasumi: Oh! you're awake!  
  
Muraki: Yes, Where am... you?!  
  
::When Muraki saw the girl he was stunned at how she looked. She looked  
  
like the man he was after not so long ago. She had beautiful amethyst   
  
eyes and brown hair. To him, she looked like Tsuzuki Asato, the man   
  
that was his only ticket to reviving and killing his half brother.::  
  
Kasumi: W,what's wrong?  
  
::The girl looked extremely worried when she saw the expression on the  
  
strangers face after seeing her.::  
  
Muraki: No... nothing's wrong i'm fi...  
  
::Then the guy felt externe pain as he tried to move his body out of  
  
the bed.::  
  
Muraki: Ouch!  
  
Kasumi: Please sir, don't move! you'll hurt your self if you insist  
  
on getting up.  
  
Muraki: Thank you for your concern young lady but i can handle my self  
  
right now. I'm sorry for being rude... i forgot to introduce  
  
myself. I'm Kazutaka Muraki. And you?  
  
Kasumi: Yamada, Yamada Kasumi, yoroshikun.  
  
Muraki: Thank you for bringing me here in the hospital. I might have  
  
died if you haven't found me in the place where you did. When   
  
I get better, i promise, I'll do something for you in return.  
  
::Then the young man smiled at the girl and gently bend towards her   
  
and brushed his soft lips on the young girl's cheeks. Trying to make   
  
her feel better with a warm smile on thier first meeting. The young   
  
lady blushed out of confusement on how to react to the guy's kind   
  
action towards her.::  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
Kasumi: I remember that part pretty well...  
  
*blush*  
  
::Muraki notices that Kasumi's face was blushing. He gigled.::  
  
Kasumi: What does that giggle mean?!  
  
Muraki: Nothing i was just simply adoring that cute face of yours as   
  
you blush.  
  
*blushes more*  
  
Kasumi: I wish sensei would stop flattering Kasumi-chan so much.  
  
Specially when sensei gets to see me.  
  
Muraki: Kasumi-chan is very shy, did you know that?  
  
Kasumi: Baka! (sensei no baka...)  
  
Muraki: Ouch! what cruel words... I'm hurt...  
  
Kasumi: ...  
  
::Kasumi was rather speechless when ever she is with her caretaker. She  
  
is confused on how the doctor thinks about her. Meanwhile Back in  
  
Jouchou, Tsuzuki and Hisoka was getting ready to leave.::  
  
Konoe: Tsuzuki bring me back some sweets.  
  
Tsuzuki: Roger that!  
  
Blue Goshoushin: Bring me back anything. okay?  
  
Hisoka: Okay.  
  
::Tsuzuki and Hisoka left Meifu. An hour and a half they reached  
  
Osaka.::  
  
Tsuzuki: so this is it...  
  
Hisoka: Osaka...  
  
*To be continued*  
  
Well that's the end of part one. Next chapter??? Still workin' on it  
  
but it'll be ready soon enough, please wait. Have fun reading and oh,  
  
Onegai, R&R!  
  
Arigatogozaimashita!^_^ 


End file.
